


What is Left in the City.

by Mondo1682



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: The Birth of Jesse Quick., What happens on Earth 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mondo1682/pseuds/Mondo1682
Summary: What happens on earth 2 while the flash is happening. A speedster is born. But must be quick to save the city before it is lost to darkness. Zoom has left.
Kudos: 1





	1. A quick tease

**Author's Note:**

> This was a wattapad story i once had. Written a little for it but never got anywhere. But i found it and got some inspiration for it. 
> 
> Here's a beginning of sorts. Like the tv show. The theme. I figured that's how i start some stories.

My name is Jesse Quick. I was kidnapped by the rumored demonic speedster named zoom. To use against my father. 

But my father. Harrison Wells found allies that freed me from his cluthches. And through our adventures something happened. 

I was always known to be quick. Though i literally am now as a speedster. When barry allen exploded. I could use my powers. But this earth is scared torn from the damaged zoom did. 

Can i save my once bright world. And help my father belive i can be a capable hero for my earth. 

Well i better do this quick then. Won't i. 

Jessie Quick A hero that i have not given a hero name yet.

Episode 1 starts.


	2. Episode 1: A hero quickly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to use what we know from earth 2. To fuel my chapters instead. I didn't like making a chapter solely on it. This will be my own story. Which will change how it effects interactions with earth 1. Like in the show.

We've been on my Earth again. For a few months. Ever since finally being free of zoom. I should have been happy. To be free of my kidnapper. But...

Things were different now. Zoom may be gone. Somewhere facing justice in the speedforce. The damage he did. Esspecially when my dad first went to Earth 1 for help. 

Was still there. His absence or lack off his hold on the city. And the flash of Earth 1 defeating zoom's earth 2 army. In his siege for Earth 1.

Causing his army to be scarce. Still there but not in the way zoom put them. People belived there was going to be a change, but neither the people or zoom's followers budged. Afraid of zoom coming back. 

Like he's done before. Jessie knew better though. That zoom or hunter zolomon was busy resting in the speedforce. Facing justice. Nobody else would know besides the one's involved in the events. Couldn't even show a body. Esspecially the state of it.

Zoom was gone. He would forever also be spectre on their earth. People were afraid. Still lockdowned in what most called a cold war with zoom. 

It didn't help that the only hero central had, that wasn't murdered quickly. Was Zoom himself. Even though it was what was called a time remnant. It was still zoom. That was confusing in itself. When she was told zoom said he had convinced his remnant to die. 

Timey Wimeyness. Cisco from Earth 2. Or the now dead Reverb. And a doppelganger of Earth 1 says. But she already could write a book about. Doppelgangers Similarities and differences. She guessed it was like a doppelganger from the timeline. 

But she couldn't ask him because the being that was their hero. Was also dead. Alongside and is zoom. Though it meant their wasn't a hope to the fear zoom has made anymore. That she at least knew.

Jay Garrick once his speed was stable or more than what weakly carried them through the breach. Wanted to fill the void left in his name. Before he left to his Earth. When he was strong enough and a breach was made.

Some convincing to a unsure Harry. And some physical proof they jessie, good jay, and even the barry allen of earth 2. Harry agreed. It could help make the earth better. So he modified a image inducer. Made by Lena Luthor. To disguise metas and ailens.

Tonight was the debut or relauch of the Flash. Hosted by her dad. In a strange sense of deja vu. Where they were once enemies. As hunter. They were actually on the same side. This time. If anyone told her that she'd laugh. But that would be before her kidnapping.

This time she was watching from the saftey of star labs. That jay and them were staying at. As well from the kidnapping. 

A hey was heard. As her thinking was interrupted. By said barry she mentioned. Similar to barry from earth 1. Though he looked like he wasn't bit by a radioactive spider and got speed from it.

"The meta wave meter. Is still searching for anything. Harry will be safe. We will know if a zoom stragler or a new meta is there. And actually jay is there too." Barry Earth 2. Said knowingly.

Sighing "i know it's just everyone can't help but hold onto the tramua zoom did. Me too and i was kidnapped by him. How receptive is this going to be? When people are still afraid?" Voicing her concerns.

"Hey kept your head up. Remember we had to convince your dad to give this a chance. This is easier and a better way to combat what zoom caused. I see the pessimisticness you both share. But you have to remember something my parents told me. It only takes one person for there to be hope." 

Pointing towards her. "As long as you still belive. So will others. Take it from my wife too." He says gently.

"Right. Speaking of well beings. How is she doing since her dad... " she says. Waiting for barry to realize what she didn't want to say. After a minute he gets it. 

"Oh well as much as to be expected. He was her father. Hit her hard or worse than her mother. I think it was nice we stayed at Atlantis. A nice stable place to grieve. While wating for zoom not to be a danger to us. I don't think she's out of the park yet." Barry says regretfully. 

Not that he blamed his earth 1 doppelganger. Who helped give him confidence out of his shell. He liked being in. He did steal the last moments. With the man he was trying to get along with. His wife's father. And he liked him. It wasn't even him. 

Even not being there hurt him. He was trapped in a closet. For him to take his place. As much of the pain he worked through. With dr. linda martin. It was still there. Until it wasn't.

Now a Barty got his attention. A drink facing him. "To being positive people." Jessie says. Getting a small smile. "Foward." He says fistbumping her drink. Making them laugh. As their minds turn back to the tv as the show was offically starting now. Pain in both of them lessened.


End file.
